Sometimes
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Things happen causing Hermoine into pure grief. Will she ever recover? Discountinued


Okay.. I'm updating all my fics this week. I have been trapped in a huge writer's block and have multiple ideas now. I have three new fics as well. Since I had to write this down (technically type...), without further adieu, my newest fic, _Sometimes Tears_...

* * *

Sometimes Tears...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
By IYWriterGirl a.k.a. Kyla Mae Miller  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Sometimes everything's so complicated. Sometimes tears are the only thing that comfort you. Sometimes you need a friend, and you get love. _Sometimes, sometimes_...   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, or anything you people might recognise. I do own Siren Lavender, Salen Sylth, Reyna Lilac, and Kymi and Kyri Reene.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warning: May contain partial graphic scenes (violent) and Snape OOC-ness. You have been warned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Siren Lavender - 1st -   
  
I walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, having just arrived from a small magical school called Spirit Lake - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was just turned 16, and was to be a sixth year. I arrived at Hogwarts a day before all the other students so that I could get settled in. At the current moment I was searching for the Headmaster's office. I looked around carefully and sighed. Hogwarts was so much bigger than Spirit Lake. Then I noticed a bundle in front of the entrance.  
  
"Br.. bring me to.. Pro.. Professor Sna.. Snape." the bundle said. I then noticed it was a girl. A girl, covered in blood.   
  
I carefully picked her up into my arms, she was heavy, but I wouldn't drop her. I started to run with the girl, hoping to find this Professor Snape. I ran down the halls and down into what looked like dungeons, having no idea where I was.   
  
"Excuse me.. what are you doing here?!" a silky, but cold voice asked.   
  
"Are you Professor Snape?" I asked the voice.   
  
"Yes... you must be the transfer student. Why are you seeking me out?" he asked.   
  
"She asked me too.. she's hurt.." I said shifting the girl.   
  
A man came into view. He wore all black and had seemingly black eyes and black hair. Professor Snape. He carefully took the girl into his arms and moved the hair from her face.   
  
"Miss.. Granger? Damn...Go up and find another professor! Hurry.." he lashed running into a nearby room.   
  
I ran up through Hogwarts, searching for someone.

* * *

Hermoine Granger - 1st -   
  
I awoke to someone setting me into a bed. I coughed up blood and covered my mouth.   
  
"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask.  
  
"No..." I managed before coughing more blood up.   
  
"I'll be right back. Stay awake." the voice said.   
  
The man left and I looked around before what had happened came back to me, hard and fast.   
  
---------------

Flashback   
  
I was at home, carefully gathering my things up to go back to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I grasped my wand, feeling like someone was watching me. I stood up and slowly went to my bedroom door. I carefully opened it and looked around. A silencing spell had been placed around my house, I noticed, and franticly looked for my parents.   
  
I ran downstairs to my kitchen, where my parents were before. And saw a sight that no one should see.   
  
My parents were lying on the ground, torn in two, blood spilling everywhere. The skin on their faces was gone, as were their eyes. I looked up off the ground, and linked eyes with a Death Eater, silver mask and all. I noticed three other Death Eaters.  
  
"Crucio!" the four yelled at the same time, wands pointing at me.   
  
I turned to run, yet three still hit me. I screamed in pain and started to pull myself back up the steps. The four were after me, cutting me with knives from my kitchen. They repeated to stab at me and kick my face. I kept screaming in pain and crawling up the steps. Then, when I reached the top, I fainted.   
  
When I awoke, they were gone, probably thinking I was dead. I could hardly breathe. I realized I had my wand still in my hand. I somehow apperated, and found myself outside Hogwarts. I grabbed the grass and pulled myself forward and repeated that until I reached the actual castle. I crawled inside and saw a shape nearby.   
  
"Br.. bring me to.. Pro.. Professor Sna.. Snape." I coughed out, before fainting.   
  
End Flashback  
  
---------------

"Miss Granger? Here.. take this.." I heard the voice say as he came over to me, a potion in hand.   
  
"Professor Snape?" I asked, drinking the potion.   
  
"Yes... what happened?" he asked as he carefully took off my torn shirt to bandage my wounds.   
  
I burst into tears. Professor Snape looked at me carefully, noticing all the stab wounds. He looked into my eyes, then started to put something around the stab wounds. I kept wincing between sobs.

* * *

Siren - 1st, two hours later, Dungeons -   
  
I was waiting outside Professor Snape's chambers with my black and white cat, Kiren. He kept meowing at me but I ignored him, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come out to say if the girl I found is alright. I then saw McGonagall come out with a slight smile.   
  
"Miss Granger will be okay. She'd have died if you didn't find her and bring her to Professor Snape. She'll have your thanks, Miss...?" she asked me.   
  
"Lavender, Siren Lavender... Can you show me how to get to the Headmaster?" I asked in reply.   
  
"Come on.." she responded, leading Kiren and I up out of the dungeons.

* * *

Hermoine - 1st -   
  
I was finally able to sit up after Professor McGonagall left the room. Snape looked over me carefully.  
  
"Are you ready to speak about what happened?" he asked me.   
  
"Yeah..." I answered with a slight wince.   
  
"Go on.." he said carefully.   
  
"Just after breakfast, I had a strange feeling, so I went to my kitchen.. " I started as my voice broke. Snape pulled me into his lap and hugged me. It felt strangely.. right... I looked up at him and began again.   
  
"I saw my parents.. dead. They were split in two, bloody, and.. and.. had no eyes or skin on their faces...I saw four masked Death Eaters... I was hit with three Crucios. They started to stab me with sharp knives. Many times. And they kicked my face.  
  
I.. fainted. When I awoke, the death eaters were gone, probably thinking I was dead. I then.. apperated. I have no idea how. I found myself just outside Hogwarts. So I pulled myself along the grass and fainted right inside the front door. The I awoke here."   
  
I said, leaning into Snape.   
  
"Hermoine.. you'll be okay.." he told me as he carefully rocked me.   
  
"Professor.. why'd.. " I started.   
  
"I'll protect you... and call me Severus.. until tomorrow night..." He told me, as he rocked me again.   
  
" 'Kay.. Severus.." I said, falling asleep in his arms.   
  
The Next Morning

* * *

Siren - 1st -   
  
I walked into the Great Hall, with Kiren still in tow. After Professor McGonagall took me to Professor Dumbledore, the two took me around Hogwarts for a tour. I noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall at the higher table eating and chatting away.   
  
"Professors? Where are Miss Granger and Professor Snape?" I asked as I approached them.   
  
"They'll be here any moment. And call Miss Granger, Hermoine. She's a student, as are you." McGonagall told me, smiling.   
  
As if on cue, the doors opened. Professor Snape had Hermoine in his arms, as she was unable to walk yet. She was wide awake and grinning. Her hair still had faint traces of blood. Professor Snape carried her up to the table and set her down in   
  
a chair next to him. I came up to the table and sat near McGonagall.   
  
"Severus, thank you for taking care of Miss Granger." McGonagall and Dumbledore said in unison.   
  
"Hermoine was no problem. " Snape said to them as he began to eat.   
  
"Professor Snape, aren't you supposed to refer to her as Miss Granger?" I asked carefully.   
  
"Only in class. I don't have to now. Besides, she's staying in my guest room. Albus, Minerva. Where are the other teachers?" Snape asked as he looked at me.   
  
"Already ate. Madame Pomfrey just got here. Take Hermoine down there after you eat." Dumbledore told Snape as he resumed eating.   
  
No one spoke for the remainder of breakfast.  
  
"Severus... I'm ready.." Hermoine said when Snape got up. Snape simply lifted her from the chair and went in the direction of the infirmary.   
  
"Did she call him Severus?" McGonagall asked no one in particular.   
  
"They are perfect, Minerva. They truly are. " Dumbledore told McGonagall.   
  
"Yes.. they are." she replied.

* * *

After Lunch

* * *

Hermoine - 1st -   
  
I sat on my new bed, with a book in hand, when an owl came through the door. It was Hedwig. She dropped a letter and took off. It read:   
  
'Dear Hermoine,  
  
Where are you? Ron and I have been looking for you. Did you miss the train? We hope we see you at Hogwarts.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry'  
  
I sighed and got off the bed.   
  
"Hermoine. Albus and I got you some new school supplies because your things were all destroyed. Except for this." Severus said as he walked in, holding up Crookshanks.   
  
"Crookshanks!" I exclaimed in gleeful surprise.   
  
Severus brought him over to me. He sat next to me and handed the ginger colored cat over. I took him and pet him.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I leaned against Severus.  
  
"Anytime, Hermoine... anytime." he said smiling.   
  
"What am I going to tell Ron and Harry?" I asked Severus as I bit my lip.  
  
"I have no idea. But they'll be glad you're alright. They better be." he replied.  
  
"I hope so as well... Why aren't you all cold and mean like you usually are?"  
  
"I feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you... and you are my favorite student. You are smarter than any other student here. Besides... Dumbledore put it on me to help you out. I'm, glad too."   
  
"I think one of the Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy."   
  
"I wanna kill him now."  
  
"Oh, Professor! Don't Kill Him! Everyone'll Be Devstated!"   
  
Severus and I burst into laughter at my comment. Then I suddenly stopped. My vision got blurry and my stomache lurched.   
  
"Agghhh... oh. bloody hell it hurts!" I shrieked.   
  
Severus picked me up and ran towards Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Siren - 1st -  
  
I was talking with a few other transfer students that I met. There were five of us total. Salen Sylth, Reyna Lilac, Kymi and Kyri Reene, and me, Siren Lavender.   
  
Salen was about 5'6" and had spiked dark brown hair. He had dark blue eyes.   
  
Reyna was about 5'4" and had shoulder lenght pure white hair with bright orange tips. She had ice blue eyes.   
  
Kymi and her twin, Kyri, were 5'9". Kymi had a sandy blue- black color to her hair that reached her knees. Kyri had sandy green- black hair that reached just below his ears. The twins both had dark brown eyes.  
  
I, on the other hand, stood 6'3". I had a light actual red, almost pink, color to my hair and had rose colored eyes.   
  
"Kymi? What house do you want to be in?" Reyna asked the female twin.   
  
"Ravenclaw. Kyri, what house do you want?" Kymi asked her twin.   
  
"Sytherin. What about you Salen?" Kyri asked the silent one of our group.  
  
"Sytherin. What about Lavender and Lilac?" he asked, in a digusted tone.  
  
"Gyriffindor." Reyna and I said in unison. We smiled at each other.  
  
I noticed Professor Snape coming towards us. He held an unconsious Hermoine in his arms.  
  
"Professor? Is Hermoine alright?" I asked quickly.   
  
He ignored me and kept walking to the infirmary.

* * *

Before the Feast

* * *

Harry Potter - 1st -   
  
Ron and I walked through the halls heading towards the Great Hall, still no sign of Hermoine.  
  
"Do you think she's alright, Harry?" Ron asked me for the twentith time that night.  
  
"She's fine." I answered quickly.  
  
We were late for the feast, having waited to see Hermoine.  
  
"And now, our five transfer students. Salen Sylth!" McGonagall yelled from her spot. Ron and I quickly sat down.   
  
"Syltherin!"  
  
"Reyna Lilac!" McGonagall shouted.  
  
"Gyriffindor!"  
  
"Kymi Reene!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Kyri Reene!"  
  
"Syltherin!"  
  
"Siren Lavender!"  
  
"Gyriffindor!"  
  
The two boys walked over to the Syltherin table, a girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and the two most unique looking girls walked over to our table.  
  
"May we sit here?" the taller one asked.  
  
"Yeah...Siren and Reyna, right?" Ron asked, blushing.   
  
"Yeah.... oh.. do you know a Hermoine Granger?" Siren asked us.  
  
The entire table looked at her, knowing she was gone.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. She's in the infirmary. Professor Snape took her there after lunch. Do you know she was almost killed yesterday?" Siren asked us.  
  
"Is 'Moine okay?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah... Madame Pomfrey said she was fine earlier. Professor Snape must still be with her. He's not at his table with everyone else. Madame Pomfrey is up there though. Do you wanna go see her after we eat?" Sirena asked us.  
  
"Yeah!" the entire table said rather loudly.  
  
The other tables and the Head table looked at us funny. We all looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ron.. will you tell Luna to shut up about Harry?" Ginny asked her brother. Luna blushed.

* * *

Hermoine - 1st -  
  
I awoke to the infirmary and Severus by my side.  
  
"You're awake. Feeling alright?" he asked me.  
  
"Hungry." I answered, with a giggle.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment. I'll get Miss Lavender here."   
  
"'Kay Severus..Had to say that while I still could." I said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll be right back, Hermoine. I ahd to as well." he said as he got up and left with a smirk as well.  
  
I stared at the ceiling like it was made of chocolate. Then I sneezed. I kept staring at the ceiling and sneezing.

* * *

Reyna Lilac - 1st -   
  
I heard the huge doors creak open to reveal Professor Snape. He went straight for our table.  
  
"Miss Lavender, Weasley, Potter. Miss Granger wishes for you to come to the infirmary." Snape said coldly before turning back and leaving the Great Hall again.  
  
"Reyna.. Ginny.. do you wanted to come too?" Siren asked. Ginny and I nodded.

* * *

Harry - 1st -   
  
Siren, Reyna, Ginny, Ron and I walked out of the Great Hall slowly. When we closed the door behind us, we ran. We reached the infirmary right after Snape. Snape was seated in a chair next to Hermoine's bed and Hemoine was laughing.  
  
" 'Moine! " Ron squealed out as the five of us ran to her.  
  
"If you didn't bring food, I'm mad at you.." she said. Snape looked amused.  
  
"Sorry 'Moine. Why don't you get up and we'll take you to the Great Hall." I told her.  
  
"I can't.." she said looking at her blanket.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"I _can't..."_ she repeated.  
  
"Why can't you, Hermoine?" Ron asked her.  
  
"_**Because I can't!"**_ she snapped.  
  
"Why?" I simply asked.  
  
"**_BECAUSE I CAN'T BLOODY WELL WALK_**!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermoine.. settle down. I'm sure they'll help you down." Snape said.  
  
"Sorry Severus." Hermoine replied.  
  
"Why'd are you on a first name basis?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because... He saved my life... " Hermoine said quietly.  
  
"What?!" every one but Siren, Snape, and Hermoine gasped.  
  
"Severus.. would you tell them..?" Hermoine asked, her voice breaking.

* * *

Ron Weasley - 1st -   
  
I stared at Hermoine, unbelieving that Snape had saved her life.  
  
"Yesterday, as Hermoine so told me, she felt something was watching her. She went down into her kitchen, wand in hand, and saw her parents mutilated and dead on the kitchen floor, and four Death Eaters watching her. She was then hit by three Crucios. She attempted to escape and was nearly stabbed to death and kicked in the face many times. She fainted and the Death Eaters left her for dead.   
  
Over two hours later, she awoke, and managed to apperate right outside Hogwarts She crawled, nearly dead, for another two hours, till she fainted inside the entrance. Then Miss Lavender here picked her up and ran her down to me. I then proceeded to save her life. Got it?" Snape asked icily.  
  
We nodded and looked at Hermoine with forced smiles. She was orphaned. She was nearly killed. And we, with the exception of Siren, didn't help in the least bit.

* * *

**A/N:** The End of Chapter I. Chapter II will be up shortly.

Kyla


End file.
